


Candy Time

by orphan_account



Series: Small Homestuck Stories [16]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small Trickster Erisol fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Time

For this story, I will have to dive into the darker parts of the dream bubbles. Here, craziness rules, and any ship is absolutely true. Most of people’s ships reside here, because of how unlikely they are with the normal characters. Here is where my OTP resides. This is the only way I actually enjoy my ship, and here, I shall tell you how crazy it is.  
Here in these parts of the dream bubbles, crazy is normal. It’s quite normal actually, for people to eat so much sugar that they have a sugar rush for days on end. Here resides my personal favorite ship, that I personally think could only sail in these conditions.  
Tricksters roam the streets of this dream bubble, as a trickster Sollux travels around for his Eridan. He heard that Eridan is having fun here, and when it comes to tricksters, we know what fun means.  
Sollux flies his way around, some of the mind honey that is always covering him dripping onto some other tricksters. High pitched laughter and crackles are heard all around him, and he can’t help but join in. He suddenly hears a familiar hello, from the one and only.  
Eridan greats the Sollux, sitting on the roof of a candy house. Sollux flies over to him, his sweet, delicious, mind changing mind honey dripping over his face. Wide grins cross over both of their faces, and Eridan joins in on the laughter and crackles. Oh, how their loving crackles pierce the air with many others. Anyone who is sane would have cringed from the laughter, but our two trickster lovers didn’t.  
Too bad that the two troll tricksters that we are following were not able to make love as soon as they hoped, for they had a visitor. A trickster Karkat had to find his way in between them, but no hate is given, for they are all crazy, and hate is a terrible thing to have when you are crazy.  
Of course, fun and laughter are shared, but Karkat had to leave much sooner than any of them wanted. When Sollux and Eridan were left to themselves, just had to sit on Eridan’s lap. It’s kind of what they do.


End file.
